Final Destination 3
by blabby779
Summary: A young girl has a dream that she and all of her friends will die in a bus accident so she escapes the bus, taking her friends with her, but soon after, her friends start to die one-by-one and the girl soon gets help from Kimberly, the survivor from the s


FINAL DESTINATION III  
A screenplay written by Brandon Mau  
Based on the characters created by  
Glen Morgan, James Wong, Jeffrey Reddick, J. Mackye Gruber, and  
Eric Bress  
REVISED SECOND DRAFT  
7/25/03  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. TEENAGE GIRL'S ROOM - NIGHT  
  
We pan around the room as the MUSIC RISES and CREDITS ROLL. As  
we slowly zoom around the room, we see a radio blaring on. News  
reporters talk as the CREDITS continue. Different magazines,  
toys, and books can be seen everywhere.  
  
REPORTER  
(from radio)  
Tomorrow will mark the second anniversary of the Flight 180  
crash, which killed nearly forty students and four teachers. The  
only known survivor of that horrifying accident, Clear Rivers,  
was killed one year ago tomorrow as well, after friend Kimberly  
Corman predicted a soon to come car accident, which killed  
nearly more than thirty victims itself. The remaining six  
survivors of that incident not including Kimberly and Officer  
Thomas Burke, were killed one year ago, all involved in gruesome  
and freak accidents. All including Evan Lewis, fifteen-year-old  
Tim Carpenter, his mother, Nora Carpenter, Kat Jennings, Rory  
Peters, Clear Rivers and Eugene Dix. Besides Clear herself, the  
only survivor of the Flight 180 incident, Alex Browning, was  
killed a few months later after the accident, after the brick  
from a close building became dislodged and impaled Browning in  
the face, killing him instantly. More news on the Flight 180  
story will soon come.  
  
The CAMERA stays on the radio as a hand suddenly reaches over  
and shuts it off. As we pull up, we see CAITLIN PERKINS, a young  
girl of seventeen, sits at a desk, typing on a computer. She is  
very pretty and smart, and as we can see, very busy. She reads a  
set of textbooks and juggles a pencil on her hand. She sighs and  
leans back. A fan can be seen in the background, blowing  
everything in sight. Piles of papers go flying everywhere.  
Caitlin turns around and sees them.  
  
CAITLIN  
Shit...  
  
Caitlin walks over and grabs the papers as fast as she can. She  
opens a drawer and sets them inside. As she quickly turns  
around, she is face-to-face with the fan, and it does not have a  
cover on it. The wind blows Caitlin's hair. She sighs and  
unplugs the fan's cord from the wall. She stands up and looks  
down at a picture of herself standing next to a young boy. She  
picks it up and smiles. A knock on the door can be heard and she  
sets the picture down. She sits back down and continues on her  
computer.  
  
CAITLIN  
Come in.  
  
The door swings open and her father, MR. PERKINS, walks in. He  
holds two suitcases and one large duffel bag. He sets them down  
on the floor as Caitlin's mother walks in, MRS. PERKINS.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Well, I think we have everything, wouldn't you agree?  
  
CAITLIN  
Yeah...Sorry, dad for putting you through all this trouble.  
  
MRS. PERKINS  
It's no trouble at all, honey. Your father could use the  
exercise.  
  
Mrs. Perkins pats her husband on the back as Caitlin laughs.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Are you sure you have everything? Toothbrush? Toothpaste?  
  
CAITLIN  
Yes, dad, I have everything I need. I'll only be gone for a  
week. It's no big deal.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
No big deal? Honey, it's nearly five-hundred miles away.  
  
CAITLIN  
In other words, I'll miss you, too.  
  
Mr. Perkins smiles as he walks over and hugs her. Mrs. Perkins  
joins them.  
  
MRS. PERKINS  
You don't want to be late. The bus leaves in thirty minutes.  
  
Caitlin grabs the suitcases as her father grabs the duffel bag.  
She hugs and kisses her mother.  
  
MRS. PERKINS  
You have a fun trip, okay?  
  
CAITLIN  
I will, mom. I'll miss you.  
  
MRS. PERKINS  
I'll miss you, too.  
  
Caitlin smiles as she walks out of the door, her father  
following her all the way.  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - NIGHT  
We watch as cars and trucks go passing by. We follow one car in  
particular, and we slowly pull into the windshield, which is  
covered with rain. The windshield wipers push it away.  
  
INT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
Inside, Caitlin sits in the passenger's seat while her father  
drives. There is complete silence between them. Caitlin reaches  
over and turns on the radio. It stops on soft, light music.  
Silence...  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
CAITLIN  
Dad, please-  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Caitlin, honey, I just want to know what's best for you.  
  
CAITLIN  
Dad, I know what I want. And I want to go to New York. And it's  
only for seven days.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Seven long days.  
  
CAITLIN  
Dad, I get what you're saying. I'd miss me, too.  
  
Mr. Perkins holds his daughter's hand. She smiles.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Is Shane coming with you?  
  
CAITLIN  
Dad, don't do this-  
  
MR. PERKINS  
I just want to know if he's going with you.  
  
CAITLIN  
Yes, he's going with me.  
  
Mr. Perkins takes a very deep breath.  
  
CAITLIN  
What?  
  
MR. PERKINS  
I just want what's best for you.  
  
CAITLIN  
Shane is a good guy, dad, you just never gave him a chance. I  
really like him.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
I'm sure you do, honey, but I still think James is the one for  
you.  
  
CAITLIN  
Dad, there is no way in the world that I will date a loser like  
James.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Caitlin!  
  
CAITLIN  
What!? You have never had the chance to know him! He may seem  
like the perfect guy on the outside, but on the inside he's a  
nasty little pervert who won't leave me alone!  
  
MR. PERKINS  
That is not true. I have been working with his father for  
eighteen years, and I have never seen James act like that.  
  
Caitlin sighs and looks out the window.  
  
CAITLIN  
(whisper)  
Whatever.  
  
Mr. Perkins looks at his daughter and shakes his head. He looks  
back out onto the road. Suddenly, a large car zooms in front of  
them! Mr. Perkins slams down his breaks as Caitlin holds onto  
her seatbelt. Mr. Perkins hand slams down on Caitlin's chest. He  
honks his horn as the car disappears as fast as he can down the  
road. They both breathe hard.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Are you okay?  
  
Caitlin breathes hard. She slowly looks at her father.  
  
CAITLIN  
I'm fine...Fine...  
  
EXT. SHADOW RIDGE BUS STATION - LATER  
  
Many adults and teenagers walk around. Mr. Perkins car parks in  
front of the station and Caitlin steps out with her two  
suitcases. Mr. Perkins steps out and walks over to his daughter.  
He holds her duffel bag. He sets it on the ground and they both  
look at eachother.  
  
CAITLIN  
I'm gonna miss you, dad.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
I'm gonna miss you, too Caitlin.  
  
They both smile and come together and hug. The look at eachother  
and kiss. She smiles and grabs all of her bags.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
You sure you don't need help with that?  
  
CAITLIN  
Dad, I'll be fine, okay? Bye!  
  
Mr. Perkins smiles and waves. He walks back inside the car and  
drives off. Another car pulls up to the same spot where Mr.  
Perkins was.  
  
INT. SHADOW RIDGE BUS STATION - LATER  
  
Caitlin walks through the crowd, making her way to the  
information desk. She holds her tickets in her hand. She looks  
around for anyone she knows. She walks up to the information  
desk, where an old lady stands, typing at a computer.  
  
CAITLIN  
Hello. Could you tell me where the train to New York would be  
headed.  
  
WOMAN  
Of course. It's that way, Route 180.  
  
Caitlin stays silent. She sighs.  
  
CAITLIN  
Thank you.  
  
Caitlin frowns and walks off. She shrugs it off and walks  
towards the outside bus. Suddenly, she turns a corner and runs  
straight into JAMES ELLIS, a young boy of about her age. As she  
runs into him, he drops all of his bags and drops a stack of  
papers. She doesn't recognize him and bends down and helps him.  
  
CAITLIN  
Oh, I'm so sorry-  
  
She looks up and sees him. She drops the papers and stands up.  
So does he.  
  
JAMES  
Caitlin...  
  
CAITLIN  
James...? I didn't know you were coming to New York...  
  
JAMES  
Are you kidding, Manhattan is my town.  
  
Silence.  
  
CAITLIN  
I got to go.  
  
Caitlin walks off and James follows.  
  
JAMES  
Caitlin, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I admit I was an asshole.  
  
CAITLIN  
A complete dick.  
JAMES  
Okay, I get it...We're still friends, you know-  
  
Caitlin stops and turns around.  
  
CAITLIN  
Are we?  
  
Silence. James sighs and stands still. Caitlin walks off.  
  
JAMES  
Look, I'm sorry, okay? What can I do to make it up to you?  
  
CAITLIN  
Stick that weed down your throat and leave me the hell alone.  
  
As Caitlin continues to walk, James stands still. He looks up  
and sighs. He covers his eyes and walks towards the bus. We go  
back to Caitlin, who looks around, trying to find her bus. As  
she looks around, she sees her best friend, HAYLEY CRANE, a very  
smart and pretty girl of eighteen. They both notice and run  
towards eachother, smiling and hugging.  
  
HAYLEY  
Hey, girl!  
  
CAITLIN  
Hey! So, do you know exactly where the bus is?  
  
HAYLEY  
Yeah, it's this way, follow me.  
  
They both smile and walk a different way.  
  
HAYLEY  
So...Is Shane coming with you?  
  
CAITLIN  
Of course he is, Hayley. Why wouldn't he?  
  
HAYLEY  
I was just wondering how badly your dad took it...  
  
Caitlin bites her lip.  
  
CAITLIN  
Not well at all. But he wants what's best for me and what's best  
for me is-  
  
HAYLEY  
(o.s.)  
James!?  
  
Caitlin looks at Hayley, who looks at James, who is talking to  
his best friend, ANTHONY CARTER, a handsome boy of eighteen.  
  
HAYLEY  
I didn't know James was coming on this trip.  
CAITLIN  
It was a surprise to me, too. I swear, if he lands one hand on  
me, I'll-  
  
HAYLEY  
Oh, I'd hate to see you in court one week from now running  
against James Ellis for sexual harassment.  
  
CAITLIN  
(rolls eyes)  
God, I hope not.  
  
HAYLEY  
Here's our bus...  
  
Hayley and Caitlin make their way outside and walk towards the  
  
EXT. BUS - SHADOW RIDGE BUS STATION - (CONT.)  
  
Hayley and Caitlin laugh at a joke as they turn and see SHANE  
POTTER, a young, handsome boy of eighteen. He turns and sees  
Caitlin. He smiles and walks over to her. They both put down  
their bags and hug. As they slowly pull away, they look into  
eachother's eyes and kiss eachother. Hayley rolls her eyes and  
smiles. As she looks around herself, she sees her boyfriend,  
JEREMY TURNER, a very handsome, smart young boy of nineteen.  
They both spot eachother and run towards eachother, smiling and  
giggling. As Hayley runs towards him, he picks her up and kisses  
her.  
  
JEREMY  
God, I missed you!  
  
HAYLEY  
I thought I wouldn't see you until next month!  
  
JEREMY  
I got out early...  
  
HAYLEY  
Good behavior?  
  
JEREMY  
I guess so...  
  
They smile and kiss.  
  
HAYLEY  
So, how was it at your parent's house, getting around all those  
obstacles?  
  
JEREMY  
It was tough...I'm just glad that my mom didn't freak out as  
much as my dad did. He busted my ass.  
  
HAYLEY  
How much crack was on you, honey?  
  
JEREMY  
This much!  
Jeremy grabs Hayley's behind as she gasps. She hugs and kisses  
him.  
  
SHANE  
Looks like they're doing okay...  
  
CAITLIN  
Yeah, it looks like it.  
  
Shane looks into Caitlin's eyes. He smiles.  
  
CAITLIN  
I missed you so much.  
  
SHANE  
Well, I'm here now. And I will be for the next seven days.  
  
They smile and kiss once again.  
  
SERENA  
(o.s.)  
Hey! Hey!  
  
They all turn and see Serena Reynolds running towards everybody.  
She makes it just in time. She breathes hard. She is a very  
pretty girl of seventeen.  
  
SERENA  
Am I late? Did I miss anything?  
  
CAITLIN  
No, you came just in time.  
  
They both smile and hug.  
  
CAITLIN  
How have you been?  
  
SERENA  
Okay, I guess, how about you?  
  
CAITLIN  
(looks at Shane)  
I'm doing excellent.  
  
SERENA  
Hey, Shane.  
  
SHANE  
Hey, Serena.  
  
They all smile.  
  
SERENA  
Have you seen Adrian around?  
  
CAITLIN  
No, he hasn't shown up yet.  
  
SERENA  
Goddamnitt...He said he'd be here!  
  
SHANE  
I'm sure he'll make it.  
  
SERENA  
He better or I'll kick his ass and he knows it.  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes as James and Anthony walk out of the  
building.  
  
ANTHONY  
(eyeing her)  
Hey, Serena...  
  
SERENA  
Sorry, Anthony! I'm taken!  
  
Anthony rolls his eyes as he high-fives with Shane. James looks  
at Caitlin and smiles a friendly smile. Caitlin gives him the  
finger as she turns back around to Shane. They both smile.  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - NIGHT  
  
We watch as all the cars go passing by. As we pull up, we see  
Mr. Perkins' car driving slowly on the highway.  
  
INT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
Mr. Perkins smiles as he listens to the radio. He changes the  
station to listen to the news.  
  
REPORTER  
(from radio)  
Tomorrow will mark the second anniversary of the Flight 180  
crash, which killed nearly forty students and four teachers. The  
only known survivor of that horrifying accident, Clear Rivers,  
was killed one year ago tomorrow as well, after friend Kimberly  
Corman predicted a soon to come car accident, which killed  
nearly more than thirty victims itself. The remaining six  
survivors of that incident not including Kimberly and Officer  
Thomas Burke, were killed one year ago, all involved in gruesome  
and freak accidents. All including Evan Lewis, fifteen-year-old  
Tim Carpenter, his mother, Nora Carpenter, Kat Jennings, Rory  
Peters, Clear Rivers and Eugene Dix. Besides Clear herself, the  
only survivor of the Flight 180 incident, Alex Browning, was  
killed a few months later after the accident, after the brick  
from a close building became dislodged and impaled Browning in  
the face, killing him instantly-  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Jesus...  
  
REPORTER  
(cont.)  
A memorial will be held for all victims tomorrow evening at 7:00  
at the Mount Abraham High School auditorium. In other news-  
  
Mr. Perkins turns off the radio and sighs. The rain continues to  
pour as fast as it can. The windshield wipers try as hard as  
they can do wipe the rain away. Mr. Perkins sighs as he reaches  
down and grabs a cup of coffee from Starbucks. As he picks it  
up, it quickly slips from his hand and falls on top of his  
pants.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
Shit!  
  
He looks around for a napkin, but can't find anything. Without  
knowing, his car zooms all around the road. Cars honk at him,  
but he doesn't notice. He looks up and finally gets a hold of  
the wheel. He finally gets back on the right side of the road as  
cars continue to honk at him. He waves his hand in the air to  
signal them.  
  
MR. PERKINS  
(looking at his pants)  
Jesus...  
  
As he wipes his pants, we see a large propane truck making its  
way right towards his car! Mr. Perkins looks up and tries to  
slam down his breaks but can't!  
  
MR. PERKINS  
HOLY SHIT!  
  
EXT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The propane car comes closer and closer to Mr. Perkins' car, and  
soon, the two cars collide in a mass of dust and fire! Other  
cars try and slam down their breaks but can't. As they slide  
down on the wet road, the cars flip and land on top of the fiery  
propane car! Many cars start to pile up, including two cop cars!  
Explosions can be seen everywhere! Sirens can be heard in the  
background as we pan up from the huge wreck.  
  
EXT. BUS - SHADOW RIDGE BUS STATION - SAME  
  
Everything is just they way we had last seen it. Anthony walks  
around Caitlin and Shane. Serena looks around for her boyfriend,  
Adrian, but she does not spot him anywhere. She walks over to  
Caitlin once again.  
  
SERENA  
You still haven't heard anything from Adrian?  
  
SHANE  
We still don't know where he is.  
  
CAITLIN  
I'm sure he'll be here soon, Serena, along with Lance. You know  
how those two are. They're probably smoking weed or sniffing  
cocaine.  
  
INT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - SAME  
  
Inside a car is ADRIAN KING, a young boy of eighteen. He is very  
handsome and smart. Sitting next to him is his best friend,  
LANCE DUNCAN, a young crack head of the same age. Lance leans  
back and pulls out a rolled up bag of weed.  
  
ADRIAN  
Hey, hey! I told you, no drugs in the car! If my dad smells this  
shit I'm dead.  
  
LANCE  
Relax, Adrian, it's not drugs, just weed.  
  
ADRIAN  
Yeah, you should have specified.  
  
Adrian rolls his eyes as he looks outside in the traffic.  
  
ADRIAN  
This is going to take forever.  
  
Lance pulls out some cocaine from his pocket and sniffs a little  
of it.  
  
LANCE  
Yeah, dude...She's probably cheating on you...  
  
Adrian looks at Lance with a weird face and smacks him.  
  
ADRIAN  
Dude, I told you! No drugs!  
  
Lance accidentally drops his cocaine and it falls all over the  
ground.  
  
LANCE  
Oh, man...Look what you made me do, man...I dropped my  
cocaine...  
  
ADRIAN  
Lance, will you just stop for once?  
  
LANCE  
Stop what?  
  
ADRIAN  
Being a crack head!  
  
ADRIAN  
You stop, dude...  
  
Adrian looks at him once again and rolls his eyes.  
  
ADRAIN  
Blow me.  
  
Lance looks outside and moves his head around.  
  
LANCE  
(whisper)  
Sure thing, dude...  
Adrian smacks Lance in the head and looks ahead in traffic.  
  
ADRIAN  
Great...  
  
As he looks ahead of him, we see the same accident that took  
place with Mr. Perkins. Police cars and fire trucks are  
everywhere. A man points to another side of the road and Adrian  
movies into that lane. He looks at his watch and smiles.  
  
ADRAIN  
Yes...  
  
EXT. BUS - SHADOW RIDGE BUS STATION - SAME  
  
The bus driver, an old woman in her late fifties walks out of  
the bus and rounds up the kids.  
  
DRIVER  
Alright, everybody, the bus will be leaving in five minutes.  
From then on, all you can do is wait patiently.  
  
She walks back inside the bus as everyone socializes.  
  
SERENA  
Shit...  
  
ADRIAN  
(o.s.)  
Serena!  
  
Serena turns around and sees Adrian, holding his duffel bag and  
running towards her, followed by a stoned Lance Duncan.  
  
SERENA  
Where the hell have you been? The bus leaves in five minutes?  
  
ADRIAN  
I'm sorry, baby. There was a huge accident near the side of the  
road and they had a hold up.  
  
SERENA  
Well, whatever the excuse, I'm glad you're here. Come on, let's  
go get a seat.  
  
She grabs his hand and they both run inside the bus, laughing.  
Shane looks over and sees Lance, who walks inside the bus as  
well, hitting the walls as he does.  
  
SHANE  
He's wasted.  
  
HAYLEY  
He's completely stoned...  
  
Caitlin laughs. Jeremy holds Hayley in his arms and he kisses  
her neck.  
  
CAITLIN  
We better get on the bus.  
  
SHANE  
Alright. Let's get going, guys.  
  
Caitlin walks inside the bus followed by Shane, Hayley, Jeremy,  
Anthony, and James. They all get seats in the back. They all  
seat with their boyfriends or girlfriends or best friends.  
Caitlin sits with Shane.  
  
DRIVER  
Okay, everyone. Is everyone ready?  
  
More than the characters we have met are on the bus. They all  
nod or smile.  
  
DRIVER  
Okay, let's hit it.  
  
As the driver sits down in her seat, a young girl, JUSTINE  
BOREN, runs inside followed by her brother, DYLAN BOREN.  
  
JUSTINE  
Hold the bus! Please! Are we late? I'm so sorry.  
  
DRIVER  
It's fine. Just take your seats.  
  
JUSTINE  
Okay, thank you.  
  
As Justine and Dylan take their seats, the bus starts, and they  
go driving off into the  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
We watch as the bus takes off.  
  
INT. BUS - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - SECONDS LATER  
  
All the kids talk and laugh loudly. An old woman looks over at  
them and glares. Caitlin tries to stop from laughing.  
  
CAITLIN  
(to woman)  
I'm sorry...  
  
The woman turns around. The group laughs.  
  
JEREMY  
Freak show.  
  
HAYLEY  
Shh!  
  
The woman turns around again.  
  
HAYLEY  
I'm sorry if these jerks are offending you, ma'am.  
The woman huffs and turns back around.  
  
ANTHONY  
Jesus!  
  
They all laugh. Caitlin looks outside and watches as all the  
cars pass by her, like a zoom of speeding light. She sighs and  
leans back. Everyone laughs. She closes her eyes slowly...she is  
very tired... She leans back into her seat and sighs.  
  
In front of the bus, the driver tries to get the rain off of the  
windshield, but the wipers are moving very slow. She tries to  
stop them and turn them on again, but it still doesn't work.  
  
DRIVER  
Christ...  
  
She sighs and looks back at everyone. She smiles at their jokes  
and gags. Lance pulls more cocaine out of his pocket and sniffs  
it.  
  
LANCE  
You guys want some?  
  
SHANE  
No way.  
  
ADRIAN  
I think you've had enough.  
  
LANCE  
You can never have enough drugs, man...Just take a sniff...Come  
on.  
  
ADRIAN  
No thanks. I've had to put up with this shit for the past half-  
hour.  
  
LANCE  
Any takers?  
  
Silence.  
  
JAMES  
I'll take a try.  
  
CAITLIN  
What!?  
  
ANTHONY  
Dude, you're fucked, okay?  
  
JAMES  
What could it do?  
  
LANCE  
A lot...  
  
Lance smiles and falls back into his seat. James comes close to  
the cocaine and sniffs a little. He quickly drops it and  
sneezes. Everyone laughs.  
  
SHANE  
(laughing)  
That bad, huh, James?  
  
JAMES  
(wiping his nose)  
Fuck you, man...You sniff that shit and you see how fucked you  
are...  
  
SHANE  
No thanks, man. I've had enough.  
  
ANTHONY  
Now put that shit away before anyone sees it!  
  
James opens a window and throws it out.  
  
JAMES  
Jesus...  
  
They all laugh except James.  
  
LANCE  
I told you, man...It'll fuck you up.  
  
James makes a face and wipes his nose more. He sneezes again.  
They all back up.  
  
SERENA  
That's nasty, man.  
  
Serena laughs and clangs onto Adrian. They come closer and kiss.  
Caitlin looks at Shane and they both smile.  
  
SHANE  
You okay?  
  
CAITLIN  
Yeah...I guess I'm just nervous going to New York for the first  
time. It just seems so far from home.  
  
SHANE  
It's only a week. You'll adjust.  
  
CAITLIN  
I hope so.  
  
He smiles at her. They hold hands. The driver continues to try  
and get the rain off of her windshield, but it still fails.  
Suddenly, we see two large headlights appear in front of the  
bus! The driver looks up and throws on the breaks as fast as she  
can.  
  
DRIVER  
Hold on!  
  
Everyone screams as the bus suddenly moves out of the way,  
finally making its way back to right side of the road.  
  
DRIVER  
Is anyone hurt?  
  
They all shake their heads as we hear a bunch of "no's" and "are  
you kidding's". All the kids laugh.  
  
LANCE  
Jesus Christ, man...  
  
They all continue to laugh. Caitlin looks outside and sees more  
cars and trucks passing by. Suddenly, we see a small car pass by  
the bus as fast as it can, trying to get in front of it, and it  
does.  
  
EXT. BUS - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The small car makes its way in front of the bus and zooms faster  
ahead of it. Inside we see a young teenage boy, smoking a  
cigarette and listening to rock music.  
  
INT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The boy sings along to the lyrics and continues to smoke. He  
reaches down and grabs a CD case from the floor. He presses a  
button and the music stops. A shiny new CD slides out of the CD  
player of the car. He puts the CD in the case and sets it down  
on the passenger's seat. As we watch it, we suddenly see it  
slide off of the seat and fall on the ground, causing the CD to  
fly out of the case. The boy looks down and frowns.  
  
BOY  
Shit...  
  
As he leans down, to get it, he has no idea which way he is  
going.  
  
EXT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
We watch as the small car slides from side-to-side of the road.  
We suddenly see it slide to the very right of the road, making  
its way right into a street light!  
  
INT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The boy finally looks up and notices the streetlight.  
  
BOY  
Oh shit!  
  
The boy slams down his breaks and suddenly starts to slide on  
the wet, black road.  
  
EXT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The car continues to slide, but still makes its way towards the  
streetlight!  
  
INT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The boy's eyebrows raise as he screams and covers his face.  
  
EXT. CAR - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The car suddenly slams into the pole and the car's windows  
break. The boy is still alive, but covered in blood and bruises.  
He sighs and then looks up to see the street light bust out and  
fall right towards him and his car! The boy screams as the  
broken streetlight falls on top of the car, crushing the boy and  
spreading blood everywhere.  
  
INT. BUS - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
All the kids continue to laugh as Caitlin looks outside the  
window and suddenly sees the car and the outstretched  
streetlight sticking out in the middle of the street!  
  
CAITLIN  
Look out!  
  
The driver squints and suddenly sees the streetlight! She slams  
on the breaks and all the kids go swirling to the ground!  
  
EXT. BUS - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
The bus swirls to the other side of the road, missing the  
streetlight by two feet. It slides down the road a little bit  
more, then slides to its side. Everything is quiet. Suddenly, we  
see another car making its way right towards the streetlight!  
The driver looks up and screams! Then, the end of the  
streetlight crashes through the windshield of the car and goes  
right through the back of it, all covered in blood! The car  
suddenly stops.  
  
INT. BUS - HIGHWAY ROAD - RAINING - (CONT.)  
  
Everyone sighs and gets back up.  
  
ADRIAN  
Jesus Christ! What the hell happened?  
  
DRIVER  
Anyone hurt?  
  
The all shake their heads and stand back up. Caitlin looks out  
through the back window and sees the wreck. She stands up and  
runs to the front of the bus.  
  
CAITLIN  
(to driver)  
Open the doors!  
  
The driver opens the doors and Caitlin runs out of them,  
followed by Shane, Hayley, Serena, Jeremy, Anthony, James, and  
Lance. She runs to the wreck and suddenly stops dead in her  
tracks, covering her mouth at the bloody scene.  
  
CAITLIN  
Oh my god...  
  
Her friends join her and they all do the same. A large honk can  
be heard in front of them. As they all look up, they see a large  
truck making its way right towards them! They all run into the  
many trees to the side of the road as the truck hits the young  
boy's car, and the other car with the streetlight in it. The  
truck honks once more and tries to put on its breaks, but fails.  
We watch through the bus windows of all the people sighing and  
breathing hard. Two large honks can be heard, and the driver and  
all the passengers look behind them, seeing the large truck  
making its way right towards them! They all scream as the truck  
hits the side of the bus! A large fiery explosion can be seen,  
and a large fire is suddenly started. Our heroes, on the ground,  
look up at the wreck. They all stand up and cover their mouths.  
Caitlin walks towards it slowly.  
  
CAITLIN  
My god...  
  
SHANE  
Caitlin! Look out!  
  
Caitlin looks up to see a car making its way right towards her!  
Shane runs into the road and pushes her out of the way, just as  
the car hits Shane, and carries him all the way to the fiery  
wreck!  
  
CAITLIN  
SHANE!  
  
She stands up and runs towards the scene. Adrian grabs her and  
holds her as she cries. His mouth drops open. Serena runs over  
to Adrian and holds him. Caitlin tugs out of the grip of Adrian  
as she runs towards the wreck. She stands still. Serena and  
Adrian hold eachother quietly as they start to walk back towards  
Caitlin. As they look towards the road, they see a car flip  
through the air and make its way towards them. They don't move!  
They both scream and try to run away right when the car lands on  
top of them, impaling them instantly! Caitlin looks around and  
screams yet again. James starts to freak out and run away.  
  
ANTHONY  
James! What the hell are you doing?!  
  
JAMES  
I'm getting the hell out of here!  
  
As James runs away, we see an electricity pole spark rapidly.  
The wire breaks and it falls onto the road, the rain suddenly  
covering it. James turns around as he sees Anthony running  
towards him. James looks down and sees the wire.  
  
JAMES  
Anthony! Look out!  
  
As Anthony runs towards him, he steps on the wire and he falls  
on the ground, the electricity shocking through his body! James  
walks over to him and shakes him. Anthony is dead.  
  
JAMES  
ANTHONY!  
  
He continues to shake the dead body as the electricity pole  
comes crashing down, James unaware of what is happening. As he  
stands up, the wooden pole crushes him through the head down.  
Blood splatters everywhere. Sparks fly everywhere. Hayley runs  
over to both of them, followed by Caitlin.  
  
CAITLIN  
We have to get the hell out of here! We have to call the police!  
  
They all look up and see another car zooming towards them. They  
all move out of the way as the bodies of James and Anthony  
splatter everywhere! The car comes to a halt but suddenly flips  
through the air, making its way towards Jeremy! Jeremy looks up  
and moves out of the way.  
  
JEREMY  
Holy shit!  
  
Jeremy tries to run towards the forest but slips and crawls  
towards the side of the road. The car comes down and crushes  
Jeremy's legs! He screams in pain as the car swerves down the  
road, carrying Jeremy along with it.  
  
HAYLEY  
Jeremy!  
  
The car comes closer and closer to the wreck, but not just yet.  
Jeremy body is still dragged by the car, and as he looks up, he  
sees the metal road railing headed right towards him! He screams  
as his head is cut completely off! His body is dragged into the  
fire, along with the car. Gas can be sliding down the road  
towards Caitlin and Hayley.  
  
HAYLEY  
Jeremy! No!  
  
Caitlin grabs Hayley as she tries to pull her back towards her.  
The gas come closer and closer.  
  
HAYLEY  
Let...me...go!  
  
Hayley runs away from Caitlin's grip and makes her way to the  
wreck.  
  
CAITLIN  
Hayley!  
  
HAYLEY  
What!?  
  
The gas makes its way to Hayley's foot, and the fire from the  
wreck catches it on fire. Soon, Hayley is in flames! Caitlin  
cries and screams!  
  
CAITLIN  
Oh god no, Hayley!  
  
Hayley's burning body makes its way to the wreck, and it  
suddenly disappears. Caitlin falls to the ground and starts to  
cry again. Suddenly, another car comes zooming towards her! She  
turns and screams! As she stands up, the car hits her, but she  
is not dead, but nearly clinging on to the windshield wipers.  
The car swerves and suddenly makes its way to the wrong side of  
the road! Caitlin looks back and suddenly sees another car  
making its way to the car she is on! She continues to scream and  
close her eyes as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BUS - SHADOW RIDGE BUS STATION - RAINING - NIGHT  
  
Caitlin can be seen sleeping on the bus, until her eyes suddenly  
jolt open! She screams and looks around. Everyone is still  
here...  
  
JUSTINE  
(o.s.)  
Hold the bus please! Are we late? I'm so sorry.  
  
DRIVER  
(o.s.)  
It's fine, just take your seats.  
  
JUSTINE  
(o.s.)  
Okay, thank you.  
  
Caitlin stands up, crying.  
  
CAITLIN  
I have to get off this bus! We all have to get off of this bus  
right now!  
  
SHANE  
Caitlin, what's wrong?  
  
CAITLIN  
There's gonna be a huge accident! The bus will crash and we're  
all gonna die! We have to get off the bus!  
  
SHANE  
It's okay, Caitlin, calm down!  
  
CAITLIN  
NO! GET ME OFF OF HERE!  
  
Caitlin runs towards the doors and runs outside, into the rain,  
followed by Shane, Hayley, Anthony, Jeremy, Serena, Adrian,  
Lance, and James. They all walks over to her and comfort her.  
  
JAMES  
Caitlin, are you okay?  
  
CAITLIN  
NO! I'm not! I just saw it!  
  
HAYLEY  
Saw what?  
  
CAITLIN  
Our deaths! I saw the bus! I saw the crashes! I saw our deaths!  
  
SHANE  
Calm down, okay?  
  
CAITLIN  
NO! Where are they? They were here, too!  
  
SHANE  
Who?  
  
CAITLIN  
Those two! The girl and boy! Where are they?  
  
HAYLEY  
The one's who were late?  
  
CAITLIN  
Yes! YES! You have to get them out of there! Please!  
  
Silence. Caitlin cries as Shane holds her.  
  
JEREMY  
We have to get back on the bus, Caitlin.  
  
CAITLIN  
Forget about that! That bus is going to crash! I saw it! I saw  
it all!  
  
HAYLEY  
Caitlin, calm down. What exactly did you see?  
  
Caitlin cries and covers her eyes.  
  
HAYLEY  
Tell me what you saw, Caitlin...  
  
Silence.  
  
CAITLIN  
I...I saw...I saw the bus...And there's going to be a huge  
accident...Everyone's going to die...The bus crashed...And we  
all died...  
  
Everyone looks at eachother.  
  
CAITLIN  
I'm not making it up! The bus is going to crash and there is  
going to be a huge fire! More cars are going to crash! There's  
going to be a huge pile up!  
  
Shane grabs hold of Caitlin until they are face-to-face. She  
cries and looks down.  
  
SHANE  
Hey, Caitlin! The bus is not going to crash, okay? You have to  
calm down...  
  
CAITLIN  
I saw it, Shane...I saw the bus...  
  
SERENA  
Caitlin, nothing bad is going to happen. Let's get back on the  
bus.  
  
CAITLIN  
No! I'm not getting on that bus! You have to stay out here!  
Please! I don't want you to die!  
  
SHANE  
Caitlin, listen to me, and look at me, okay? The bus is not  
going to crash...  
  
DRIVER  
(o.s.)  
Everything alright?  
  
ANTHONY  
Um...I don't think so...  
  
DRIVER  
Are you guys getting back on?  
  
Anthony looks at Caitlin.  
  
CAITLIN  
Don't get on the bus, Anthony...Please...NO ONE GET ON THE BUS!  
  
Silence.  
  
ANTHONY  
Just...go without us. We'll be fine.  
  
The bus driver nods and closes the doors. We watch as drives  
off.  
  
LANCE  
(still stoned)  
What the hell, man...That was our fucking ride...!  
  
CAITLIN  
I'm sorry...  
  
The all comfort her.  
  
SERENA  
It's okay, Caitlin...  
  
HAYLEY  
Yeah, I mean, how many time to you get the chance to go to  
Manhattan? (Looks around) It's getting old, you know...  
  
Silence. They all start to walk off when suddenly, from behind,  
we see the same large truck come crashing into the side of the  
bus! Causing fire and sparks! Other people at the station runs  
towards it to help it, but the group stays still...  
  
SHANE  
Oh my god...  
  
Caitlin cries into Shane's arms. The group cries and hugs  
Caitlin.  
  
JEREMY  
You have got to be shitting me...  
  
HAYLEY  
It's okay, Caitlin...It's okay...  
  
Caitlin cries as we watch everyone running around trying to help  
and run towards the bus. We pull into the crying eye of Caitlin  
as we slowly  
  
FADE TO BLACK. 


End file.
